jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Isaiah Crockett
Background 2000 - Present Isaiah Crockett was born to Judge Jordan Crockett & neurosurgeon Dr. Olivia Crockett. With both parents well known & successful in their respective fields, Isaiah had big shoes to fill though this would prove to be no problem for him. With the extra credits he took & AP classes he aced, he was qualified to attend college at the young age of 16. Though he was debating different schools, he settled on Ivy University once he got the letter in the mail saying he would be welcomed on full scholarship. Preparing himself, Isaiah spent a lot of time in the library & one the campus to familiarize himself with his soon to be environment. As he was walking around the campus, he was suddenly transported from Ivy Town to unknown location. He soon found other people around his age & also they came to the conclusion that they were no longer on Earth but on a spaceship. They were then welcomed by an alien species that they recognized as the Reach. They explained that 16 years ago, they sent various agents to Earth to impregnate women in order for them to give birth to hybrids with superpowers. Using their combined forces, the teens were able to break out of their holding cell. While upon the ship, the group found another teen though she was in a containment cell. Deciding that she didn't deserve to be stuck here like him, they broke her out though it did take her time to adapt to her surroundings. The girl followed them & somehow, they were able to escape the ship by hijacking one of the Reach's. The teens landed outside of Happy Harbor where they were greeted by members of the Titans, who had intercepted their arrival. The team brought the league into this & after settling all the issues, offered the teens a place on the team or help from the Metahuman Youth Center. They chose the former. He chose the name Slager but his father felt that Hotspot was a better name so he took that instead. Isaiah then spent his time between attending his classes at Ivy University & fighting crime alongside the Titans. During his time with the Titans, Hotspot would constantly butt heads with other Reach hybrid Risk. This conflict, in addiction to the growing stress of trying to balance his schedule, led to Isaiah quitting the Titans in April of 2017. He said that he wanted to focus on being a normal kid again & just attend college. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Isaiah once had a crush he had on Antonia, which may or may not have played a role into his & Cody's conflict during his time on the team. * He is studying physics & chemistry at Ivy University. * He enjoys reading horror novels but is not that big of a fan of horror movies. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Reach Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Titans